It'll Be Alight Fratello
by Lynixful
Summary: Fratello… war is no place for you. I knew this from the start but March 24th, 1944 is when I truly knew this.


It'll Be Alright Fratello

I need a good way to improve my Italian and I was reading up on Italy during WWII and this plot bunny got born and I named it 'It'll be alright Fratello'. I really do like Itacest so really if you don't like it… don't bitch to me just hit the fucking back button capisci? (I'm pretty sure that's right). As always, the translations are right by the text.

Summary: Fratello… war is no place for you. I knew this from the start but March 24th, 1944 is when I truly knew this.

Pairing: Itacest

Warnings: Yaoi (but no smut), swearing in foreign languages, references to the Ardeatine massacre (sensitive topic), incest (but no smut), I try not to portray Germany as the bad guy because I hate the 'good and bad' labels but I'm sorry if I did, etc.

You came into my room, crying. Tears were streaming down your tanned cheeks and you looked so confused and discombobulated. Can you tell me what's wrong fratello (brother)?

I simply scoffed.

"What do you want?"

You sniffled, your hands were wrapped around your sides of your military uniform that was too big on you and did not suit you one bit. You were shaking. I could tell that something was seriously wrong and I truly did want to help.

"I-It's G-Ger…"

"Well spit it out bastardo (you can figure this one out) I haven't got all day!"

You cringed at my harsh words slightly. I hadn't meant them like that it's just… you, you've always been better than me, more loved by nonno (grandpa). Your drawings have always been so beautiful while mine looked like shit, your meals have always been delizioso (delicious) to me but I just held me poker face while eating them. Oh fratello you must tell me what's wrong, did that asshole Germania (Germany) hurt you?

You crashed into my chest and I wrapped my arms around your body. Your tears were staining my shirt but I didn't care, I just held you close, I held my fratello close. Eventually your shaking stopped and just sobbed into my chest. Though outwardly I rolled my eyes, I was truly concerned for you on the inside. You weren't meant for war, you're too innocent, you're not like nonno Roma (grandpa Rome). Dammit! I should have stopped you from signing that pact with that potato-sucker Germania! Then we wouldn't be in this fucking mess!

Soon, I found myself crying and you looked up at me and opened your occhi belli (beautiful eyes). I didn't want to cry but I did a bit… we're twins, we are as close to being one as we can be. I felt your pain, I also felt your scars. So that's what this is about… fratello, you just wanted me to comfort you, tell you it's alright.

"Ummm… fratello stupido… (stupid brother…) dammit it'll be alright I guess. You don't have to worry now on…"

"Y-You really mean it?"

"Si (yes) dammit."

My words soothed you and you stopped crying. I walked into the kitchen and you followed. I heard your stomach growling and I knew you hadn't eaten anything in days.

"I'll cook something for you…"

You nodded and sat down in a chair. I got out some of the tiny rations that we were given, times were tough and us nations suffered just as much as our people. I boiled some of the water and put some of the pasta in it. It is your favorite meal after all. We were almost out of tomatoes so I couldn't make you some sauce. I reminded myself to stop at that Spanish bastard's house to get some more of his. You sat in silence which was very much unlike you, you were usually so loud and cheerful. Eventually, you said;

"T-The partisans, t-they… they attacked a bunch of German military police. T-There was seidici (sixteen) of them. They m-made a bomb, put it in a rubbish cart and it blew up. It killed ventotto (twenty-eight) policemen and a couple more over the following days… One of Germany's men, Kurt Mälzer, demanded that there would be reprisal for this. They decided that f-for every German killed, dieci (ten) of m-my people would die… Germania h-had to carry out his o-orders like he always d-does…" You couldn't carry on, and I knew it. I also knew you loved that bastardo Germania… did you feel betrayed fratello? Of course you did I could see it in the tears that started to run down your cheeks again. I kissed the tears away off of your smooth, tan cheek, forgetting about the pasta pot on the stove. Then you did something I would have never expected, you picked your head up and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

I closed my golden colored eyes and I kissed back. You wrapped your arms around my neck pulling me closer and I wrapped my arms around your waist. We forgot about all the pain, all the troubles and just took pleasure in the fact that we were still here. That we're both still alive because we are two halves of a whole.

I am one with you fratello. And the moment you kissed me I could feel that you wanted it too…

Okay so this will just be a one-shot fic. I know it has a crappy ending but oh well…


End file.
